My Love, Your Love
by foxhana
Summary: [RuSen, MakiSen] Rukawa cheated on Sendoh. Ever since, Rukawa has learnt his lesson and has become really faithful. Another man has love Sendoh during this time. One day Sendoh tells all, hoping Rukawa could save their love.
1. Chapter 1: The After Love

Title : My Love, Your Love

Author : foxhana

Genre : Yaoi

Pairing(s) : RuSen, MakiSen

Disclaimer : I don't own any characters, except for my own imagination in this story.

* * *

"Akira I'm home!" 

Rukawa hurried through the front door and closed it immediately, not allowing any snow from flooding the house. He sighed in disappointment again as his beloved had not greeted him back, again.

It has been two years since the betrayal, and he had been guilty for two years. Rukawa sighed again as he brushed off the snow on his shoulders and took off his layers of clothing and put them on the couch. Rukawa had loved Sendoh before the betrayal, he still loves him after, and has ever since love Sendoh even more than ever.

Sendoh's depression has pretty much gone, thanks to the fact that Rukawa was there for him all these time, remaining loyal and faithful. He was able to snuggle into Rukawa's arms at night, being fed by him when he had fell sick and most importantly, was given anything he wanted, even though he never asked for much.

Afraid that his lover might have another attack, Rukawa called out to his lover once again.

"Akira where are you? I'm home!"

This time however, he received a cough from their kitchen. Certain that it was his lover, Rukawa walked towards the kitchen, leaving his bag on the floor beside the couch on the way.

Once in the kitchen, he saw Sendoh stirring the warm honey drink he had made to sooth his aching throat.

Sendoh had been really sick lately; his temperature has been running really high reaching a high 41 degree celcius, he has cough and flu. Apparently he had not been better after Rukawa's family doctor had came for him a few days ago.

Sendoh had not been able to go to school for the past few days. This has been happening a lot, especially these few weeks, when the day of what happened two years ago is nearing.

Rukawa hugged Sendoh from behind as usual. He felt Sendoh tensed and had stopped the stirring. Rukawa immediately turned Sendoh around and kissed his forehead. Sendoh had stopped growing at 191cm, while Rukawa had grown to a new height of 196cm, taking over his lover and the redheaded monkey, who was probably yelling out loud somewhere, jealous.

Rukawa hated that day. Rukawa regretted that day. Rukawa did not want to remember that day. It was horrible, it was saddening, it was shocking, even to the culprit himself.

* * *

_That day was the day he saw Sendoh standing outside the locker room, staring at them with wide eyes and running away with shock. Rukawa had ran after him after gathering and putting on his clothes. _

_Rukawa knew, at that very moment, that the relationship he shared with Sendoh had been strained. Time would heal all wounds, or so as the saying goes. It seemed to be true, however, at a very slow pace. _

_Sendoh had wanted to give Rukawa a surprise that very valentines day, which was also his very own birthday. Rukawa however had ruined it all. He regretted and felt ashamed of everything single thing he had done with his teammate. _

_He chased after Sendoh, picking up everything that the latter had dropped, his bag, his books, his chocolates and his flowers. Sendoh finally stopped at a jetty about three kilometers from Shohoku, collapsing with an asthma attack, which has not happened in eight years. Rukawa dropped everything in his hands and rushed to his lover's side. Sendoh was gasping for air with is mouth wide opened and grabbing Rukawa's hair in pain._

_Three hours later, Sendoh and was sleeping peacefully on the hospital bed, with Rukawa staring at him, wanting to take care of his every needs and wants when he awakes. _

* * *

Even though Sendoh has not had an asthma attack for almost a year, Rukawa was glad and had been very cautious in everything he does, not wanting to provoke his beloved again. He had taken care of Sendoh for two years, and he would take care of him for as long as he can last. This used to be Sendoh's job, having taking care of everything Rukawa wanted and needed. 

Sendoh became the uke ever since. He had became dull and wore only darker colours, eating lesser and lesser and even his famous spiky hairdo had to be done by Rukawa. It was a mess of gel and fingers at first, it had became closer to perfection when Rukawa had practiced it on his own hair everyday after school.

Rukawa kissed the tip of Sendoh's nose, causing a sneeze from his sick lover. Sendoh giggled and toppled over the cup of warm honey drink, obviously delirious.

Rukawa sighed and led his lover into their bedroom. Sendoh was laid down the bed and had Rukawa by his side, staring lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Kaede..."

"Hai Akira-chan?"

Rukawa laid down under the blanket beside Sendoh and rubbed their cold fingertips together.

"My honey drink...?"

"You knocked it over remember?"

Sendoh looked at Rukawa with his glassy eyes.

"Eh..."

It pained him to see his lover this sick all because of him, all because he could not control his desires that very night, that so important night, that night, where every lover would be together, celebrating their love, and in this case, both birthday and love.

Kissing on his lover's warm lips, Rukawa brushed the hair sticking to Sendoh's forehead.

"I will make you another one ne? I will always be there to give you what you want, whenever you want."

"Kaede... when will I be fine...? I don't feel too good these few days... my head hurts."

Sendoh turned and snuggled into the arms of his now seme lover.

"You will be very soon, as long as you leave everything to me."

"Really...? You won't love other people again...?"

Rukawa admired and smiled as Sendoh's eyelids began to droop.

"Baby I never did. It was an honest mistake."

"Mistake..." Sendoh yawned.

"Yeah, and it will never happen again."

"Why did you do it...?" Sendoh yawned again.

Rukawa had a tough time answering this question when it was first asked at the beginning of Sendoh's depression. It had took him more than a few days to answer Sendoh. And now, guilt was crawling to him again, looking at his vulnerable beloved.

"Because I had to make sure I love you more than anything else."

Sendoh yawned another time. "Really...? So... do you...?"

"Of course I do.."

By this time, Sendoh was fast asleep in Rukawa's arms. Rukawa let Sendoh snuggle into his arms and kissed Sendoh's forehead, swearing once again never to let Sendoh down, ever again.


	2. Chapter 2: My Two Loves

Chapter 2

"Akira it's time to get up. Your breakfast is waiting!"

Rukawa brought the breakfast up to their bedroom and put it on the nightstand. He stroked Sendoh's hair, admiring his handsome lover. Rukawa shook Sendoh's shoulder gently to wake him up.

Sendoh stirred. Rukawa immediately took the camera out from one of the drawers of the nightstand and took a picture of Sendoh.

Sendoh opened his eyes and stared at Rukawa.

"Why are you taking photos of me again...? I'm sick you know. It's ugly. I'm so pale and my lips are so dry and pale too.. without the coloured lip balm."

Sendoh gave a Rukawa a light pinch in his thigh and smiled. This made Rukawa take another photo of him, which in turn earned him another pinch in his thigh.

Rukawa put down the camera and licked Sendoh's dry lips and whispered into his ears.

"If you don't stop pinching my thighs I swear I'm going to make love to you right here and now."

Sendoh giggled and pinched Rukawa in his stomach and whispered back into Rukawa's ears.

"Well I'm still tight if you really want..."

Sendoh brought Rukawa's hand to his own butt and gave it a pinch.

Rukawa smiled and kissed Sendoh deeply, letting his lover melt into the kiss. Rukawa pulled apart suddenly, causing the patient to frown and pout.

"Kaede..?"

"Not now." Rukawa gave his lover a pinch in return in the butt.

Sendoh began the pout even more and try his best to look like a wounded puppy with teary eyes, hoping that it would convince his lover for more.

Sadly, it did not work. Rukawa shook his head and helped Sendoh sit up.

"Nope Aki-chan, it's time for your breakfast. And after you eat your breakfast, you're going to eat your medicine. And after eating your medicine, you're going to sleep again. So no love making until you're better."

Sendoh sighed at looked at the breakfast Rukawa brought to him.

"I'm not hungry..."

"Akira... you must eat.. in order to get stronger."

"Well I haven't been any stronger than before ever since..."

Rukawa saw Sendoh winced at the unpleasant memory before pouting again. Pouting seems to be Sendoh's favourite thing to do. He has liked pouting even before the incident happened, Rukawa scolded himself mentally realizing it only after the incident.

Rukawa pulled Sendoh into his arms and stroked Sendoh's back.

"I'm sorry Sendoh... I never meant for it to happen, it was an honest mistake. I promise it will never happen again."

Sendoh sank into his lovers arms, circling his arms around Rukawa's still slender waist.

"Okay..."

"I love you."

"What if it happened to me?"

Sendoh pulled away and looked down, twirling the blanket in between his fingers.

Rukawa looked oddly at Sendoh, arms at Sendoh's waist.

"What do you..."

"Will you react the same way I did?"

Sendoh leaned his forehead against Rukawa's chest, staring at the blanket that he was playing and forming a gap in between them.

"I don't understand..."

"I mean what if I was the one who cheated on you? What if I was the one who had another person out there with me instead of you? How would you react? What would you do? Would you do the same thing as me? Like running away...? Will you get me back when you know there was another man out there for me...? What... what will you do...?"

Rukawa stared at Sendoh in surprise, speechless.

Sendoh, not receiving any reaction, pulled at Rukawa's shirt to get his attention.

"Ne Kaede... what will you do for me...? Or will you do nothing at all? Will you...?"

Rukawa put both his hands at Sendoh's cheeks and brought Sendoh's attention to himself.

"After what happened, I would definitely do everything to get you back. I would do anything and everything to get you back so Akira-chan?"

Sendoh stared up at Rukawa like a wounded love puppy.

"Hai?"

"Be assured that whoever that person is, no matter how handsome or cute he is, how cute he makes you feel, how good he makes you feel, how he praises your pretty face and beautiful body, how great he is in his studies, how tall he is, how strong he is, how much muscles he has, how much money he has, how many presents he showers you, how loving he is, how many french kisses he gave you, how good a kisser he is, and how sexually active he is, I would get you back from him and push him away from you and make you see that I am a hundred times better than him whether in terms of good looks, praises, studies, height, strength, money, kisses, sex and love. I will not let you go to the other person that easily, even if he loves you more than I do because nobody loves you as much as I do and nobody cherishes you as much as I do. Get it?"

Sendoh, ready to cry, threw himself into Rukawa's arms once again and showered kisses on Rukawa.

"Really Kaede? Really?"

Rukawa was taken back by the long awaited initiative hug Sendoh just gave and smiled.

"Of course baby. I love you so much I cannot let you go anymore. I promise I will get you back no matter who you go to."

Sendoh snuggled into Rukawa's arms.

"Hai Kaede!"

"Hai Akira-chan! And it's now time to eat your breakfast."

Sendoh smiled and started to eat the scramble eggs Rukawa had cooked.

"Ano... Kaede?"

Rukawa stroked Sendoh's thighs while watching him eat.

"Hmm? You want orange juice?"

"Nope... I just wanted to tell you that... he's really handsome and he does make me feel really cute. He's really strong! He can fix every single thing that breaks down in this house. He's great in his studies and has lots of muscles and then a lot of money to shower gifts on m.. people! And and he's really really loving and is really really good at kissing! And he's always sexually active... although I haven't slept with him..."

Rukawa stared at his lover in shock.

"WHAT!"


End file.
